Forever and Always
by Gleeshipklaine1
Summary: Blaine anderson and Kurt hummel have been friends forever. what happens when kurts in love with blaine after all these year but now blaine has a boyfriend and kurts the loser of mckinley? warning some smut
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one!**

**AN : hey guys! so this is m new story! yes i ill still be writing "let me lve you" i just felt like writing a bit ofklaine :D so read nd lemme know what you think and if i should contiue! R&R please!**

* * *

Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel have been friends since the second grade when Blaine stood up for Kurt when a few kids were making fun of him for his high pitched voice and his love of the colour pink and barbies. Ever since then they have been best friends. Blaine and Kurt would always be there for each other and they both trusted each other. In seventh grade Blaine discovered that Kurt was gay because he was staring at John Williams ass. In eighth grade Kurt and Blaine both came out to each other and their parents. Burt, Kurt's father, took the news pretty well. He already figured that he was always gay. But one the other hand Ron, Blaine's father, didn't accept him. The night that Blaine came out his mother went out with some friends for the night so she didn't have to deal with Blaine, but his father stayed. His father was up drinking until 2AM then came in and started yelling things at Blaine like 'you're a worthless piece of shit!' and 'Why did I have to have a fagot for a son?' and so on. After he was done screaming at Blaine he began to beat him. He beat him until he fell unconscious. He left him there until the next morning when his mother came and and immediately drove him to the hospital. He ended up having three fractured ribs, a broken wrist, and many many bruises that didn't go away for weeks. Later then next day Ron came home, grabbed his stuff, and told Blaine that he didn't own him anymore. They have never heard from him since. The the few days Blaine spent in the hospital Kurt was by his side the entire time, not daring to leave in case Ron came back.

Kurt and Blaine were now in eleventh grade. Once high school they knew things would change. They promised each other to stay close and they have monthly sleep overs. In there first year of high school Blaine was asked to join the football team as the kicker, while Kurt joined glee club. Now almost three years later and they were still best friends. Of course they didn't talk as much as they used to but they were still there for each other. Blaine now had a boyfriend who was on the cheerios. His name was Josh. He was taller then Blaine with dirty blonde hair and a kind smile. Kurt was a little jealous that Blaine hadn't chose him to date ,but it would've been weird if they broke up and still remained friends.

Kurt was still being bullied and slushied and thrown into dumpsters and shoved into the lockers by the football guys, well the football guys minus Blaine of course, and with Blaine on the football team he's been able to get them to stop a little bit. But not completely. Blaine feels so bad for Kurt but still doesn't do anything about it.

Halfway through tenth grade Kurt went through a stage of depression and began cutting. One night at their monthly sleepover Kurt had fallen asleep first and Blaine noticed the small red cuts in Kurt's porcelain skin. Blaine being the good friend he was, told Burt who took Kurt to the doctors. Kurt now was on anti-depressing pills.

It was the first day back at school. Kurt parked his Navigator and ran up to Blaine and tackled him in a hug. They hadn't seen each other all summer because Joshes family went on vacation and Josh of course took Blaine.

Blaine chuckled and gladly returned the hug, giving his best friend a tight squeeze. "Hey Kurt! I've missed you so much!" he said and pulled away slightly to look into the bluest eyes that he loved so much.

"I've missed you too!" Kurt said happily. "How was it?" he asked. Of course Blaine called him the first time he and Josh 'did the deed' and talked for hours on end non stop about how nice it was.

Blaine let a little giggle escape his lips "His parents gave us our own cabin, and lets just say...I couldn't sit down properly for days!" he said just loud enough for only Kurt to hear.

"GROSS!" he said and hit Blaine in the arm and hugged him again.

"Yo lady Hummel, step away from the beauty that is Blaine anderson!" Josh yelled and ran over to them and wrapped an arm around Blaines waist and pulled him close, planting a big kiss to Blaines soft pink lips.

Kurt rolled his eyes and stepped back "Ok I guess I'll see you in second period..." Kurt said and walked off to the school. Its not that he didn't like Josh, because he did...sort of... he was happy that Blaine was happy and that was all that mattered. It didn't matter if josh and some other cheerios and football players were the reason he began to cut...nope didn't matter at all.

Blaine frowned slightly to see Kurt walk away upset. Blaine leaned over and pecked Joshes cheek "I'm gonna head to class too!" he said quickly and ran off to math.


	2. Chapter 2

**so heres chaper two!**

**disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING...except Josh ;)**

**enojy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Josh glared at Blaine when he ran off. Josh hated Kurt so much. Josh just knew that Kurt had a big ass crush on Blaine and josh didn't like it one bit! Josh shrugged and walked back over to the cheerios and continued talking.

Blaine ran to his locker and quickly grabbed his Math text book and ran to his room. Once he was in the class room he took a seat near the back and started to text Kurt.

**Hey! Sorry about Joshie -B**

Blaine turned his phone on vibrate, waiting for a text to come back from kurt.

Kurts phone beeped and Kurt grabbed it, turning it on vibrate then reading the text. Kurt smiled a little.

_Its fine...what class are you in? -K_

Blaine smiled when his phone vibrated again.

**Math -_- hbu? -B**

_french but its easy! -K_

**And how are you in math?... -B**

_Amazing but there is no way in hell that I'll be helping you! -K_

**PWEASE KURTIE! -B**

_*le sigh * we'll see... whens our next sleep over? -K_

**YESS! I have football practise after school friday so how about after that? -B**

_Perfect! I have glee practise so i guess i will meet you by your locker? -K_

**Great! Well i gotta go learn about numbers or something so ill see you after class. -B**

_walk me to class mr anderson? :) -K_

**it would be an honour mr hummel :P -B**

_okay see you then -K_

Blaine smiled and put his phone away and continued to work, finishing near the end of class. Once the bell rang he got up and grabbed his bag than ran down to Kurts french room.

The bell rang and Kurt smiled and collected his stuff and walked out of the classroom and saw Blaine "why hello there kind sir!" Kurt smiled and hugged Blaine. Blaine then held his arm out for kurt to take. Kurt chuckled and looped his arm with Blaines and started to walk towards their English class.

Blaine unlinked their arms and went to sit in the back. Kurt followed and sat next to him. "So what did you do during the summer?" Blaine asked kurt quietly while the teacher began to write on the bored.

"Sat at home alone all day while dad and Carole were at work and Finn was at Rachels" Kurt sighed and began copying the notes off the board.

Blaine frowned slightly "Oh...I'm sorry..."

Kurt shrugged "it's okay...I'm just glad you texted me" he said and looked at Blaine and smiled at how attractive he looked when the sun hit his tanned skin making him look gorgeous.

Blaine smiled at him and placed his hand on Kurts leg under the table "I couldn't not talk to you for two whole months! I would probably die!"

kurt giggled quietly and felt a blush creeping to his cheeks making them tinge a pale pink. "thanks..." kurt said quietly and laid his head on Blaines shoulder. Blaine smiled and wrapped his strong arm around his best friends midsection.

They sat like that for the rest of the period. When the bell rang Blaine groaned and got up "I'll call you later tonight okay?" he asked but didn't wait for Kurts response before he ran out the door. Kurt sighed.

Kurt grabbed his bag and walked out of the classroom only to be shoved hard against a metal locker. Kurt fell to the ground and when he opened his eyes he saw a few football players and Josh laughing and walking away. Josh was pretty close the football players and hung out with them more then the other cheerios.

Kurt groaned in pain and held his arm. Kurt slowly walked to the bathroom and took his sweater off and looked at his arm. There was a bruised already formed there with a large cut and blood dripping out of it. Kurt took a deep breath and grabbed some paper towel and started wiping up the blood like he did when he cut and it would bleed all over him. "Why me? Why the hell does it always have to be me?" he asked to himself then turned around and punched the wall hard. He let out a groan of pain and collapsed to the floor while cradling his now injured hand.

When Josh had shoved Kurt he began to go searching for Blaine. Blaine was standing by his locker talking to Brittany "shoo off blondie" he said to Brittany and moved in front of Blaine.

"I was kind of talking to her" Blaine smiled and kissed Josh.

"Does it look like I care?" Josh asked and wrapped his arms around blaines waist and pulled him closer, sliding his tongue into Blaines warm mouth. A gasped escaped Blaines mouth.

"Not here baby..." he whispered against Joshes lips. Josh reached down and squeezed blaines ass. Blaine let out a quiet moan into Joshes mouth.

"Then lets go under the bleachers" Josh whispered and pulled away from blaine, taking his hand and pulling him outside under the furthest bleacher away from the school.

"mmm baby you're so sexy" Josh said and pushed Blaine up against a poll and thrust up against him. "So hard for me already Blaine? Wow eager much?" he whispered huskily.

"Just shut up and fuck me!" Blaine moaned and began sucking hard on Joshes neck creating a dark hickey on the lightly tanned skin.

Josh chuckled and started undoing the buttons on Blaines top and threw it over his shoulder and thrust his hips against Blaines "get on your knees and suck me baby" he said through a moan.

Blaine obeyed and got on his knees, undoing Joshes Cherrio track pants and cupping his bulge and pushing down on it gently. Josh moaned and threaded his fingers through Blaines ungelled hair and tugged on it gently.

Blaine grinned and licked his lips, slowly pulling down the taller boys boxers. Joshes cock sprung free and Blaine dove in taking it all in his mouth in one swift move. Josh groaned loud and pulled Blaine closer. Blaine smiled and started bobbing his head up and down.

Kurt flexed his hand and winced in pain "Ow fuck" he yelled and hit the back of his head against the wall. Kurt groaned in pain and pulled his phone out of his pocket with his uninjured hand and dialled his best friends number.

Josh groaned and came into Blaines mouth and laid on the ground and pulled him into his arms. "I love you" he whispered into Blaine's hair and kissed him. Josh looked down and saw that blaine still hadn't released, so he reached down and stuck his hand into Blaines boxers, slowly pumping him, twisting on the up pump.

Blaine moaned Joshes name loud and came quickly. He panted when he heard his phone start to ring Katy Perrys Teenage Dream. He had specifically set that for Kurt. Blaine sat up quickly and grabbed his phone out of his pants and answered it. "Hello?" he said still trying to catch his breath.

Kurt smiled slightly " hey Blaine...c-could you...are you busy?" he asked quietly and rested his head against the cold wall.

"N-No I'm not busy...where are you?" he asked and began to put his clothes back on.

Josh looked up from where he was laying "What does Hummel want?" Blaine ignored him and continued to listen to Kurt.

"I-I'm in the boys bathroom. The one on the first floor...please hurry..." he whispered into phone. Blaine nodded and hung up. Blaine kissed Josh goodbye and ran into the school and into the bathroom.

"Kurt? Kurt?" he yelled.

"I'm over here" he said and waved at Blaine with his uninjured hand. Blaine ran over to him and knelt down next to him, carefully grabbing his hand and arm, looking at them carefully .

"Kurt...what happened? Who did this to you?" Blaine asked and cupped the brunets cheek. Kurt looked him in the eye and let out a small quiet sob.

"I-I was shoved into the lockers...a few football guys and J-Josh did it..then I punched the wall hard a-and now I can't move it..." Blaine nodded and wrapped his arms around kurt and pulled him into a hug, holding him tightly and rubbing his back.

"It couldn't have been Josh...he was with me..." Blaine said and began to blush slightly.

"w-well I saw a blonde cheerio with the last name 'cole' printed on the back. Which last time I checked that is Joshes last name" Kurt said rudely.

"Kurt, calm down..." blaine said quietly and held him close to his chest.

Kurt took a deep breath and hugged blaine tightly and rested his head onto blaines chest " you're an amazing friend." Kurt said, muffled by Blaines t-shirt.

"I'll be your best friend...forever.." he said quietly and kissed the top of kurts soft brunet hair.

Kurt nodded and looked up at Blaine "Forever and always" he said quietly and rested his head on Blanes chest again. Blaine smiled and nodded.

"forever and always" he repeated

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE :) LOVE YOU ALL


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**AN; I own nothing still. I dont own glee, the song used (perfect by p!nk) or the rootbeer or diet coke :(**

_Blaine singing_

**kurt singing**

_**klaine singing**_

* * *

Friday had finally rolled around and Kurt couldn't have been more excited to have a sleep over with Blaine. The gash on Kurts arm had somewhat healed, but his wrist still hurt like hell.

Glee practice was let out early, so Kurt decided to meet Blaine on the football field so he didn't have to go all the way back to his locker to meet Kurt.

Kurt grabbed his bag and threw it over his shoulder and started making his way to the bleachers. Once he got there he sat on a cold, slightly rusted bleacher and watched the football team practise. He smiled once he'd found number 21 which was Blaine.

"So perfect..." he whispered to himself as Blaine took his helmet off and shook his head, causing sweat to fly everywhere.

Blaine looked up to the bleachers and found Kurt. They locked eyes for a moment, Kurt gazing into Blaine's golden honey eyes, and Blaine looking deeply into Kurt's ocean blues.

Blaine ran over to coach Beiste and said something quickly. She nodded to whatever he was saying, then Blaine smiled up at Kurt and ran to the locker room.

**Helloooooo Mr. Hummel! :D -B**

Kurt pulled his phone out of his pocket and read the message.

_Hey you :P where did you go? -K_

**Coach let me out of practice early. Told her i had somewhere i had to be -B**

_you didn't have to do that. I could have waited -K_

**well to bad :P you're more important than some silly football practice. -B**

_Well aren't you sweet ;) -K_

**yup i'm sweeter than sugar-B**

_kay maybe not that sweet -K_

**whatever see you in 5 -B**

Kurt smiled and put his phone away.

"Keep your hands off my boy tonight." a voice said from behind him.

Kurt turned around and saw Josh. Kurt rolled his eyes "Honestly you should be telling Blaine to keep his hands off of me." he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

The blonde snorted "Why would anyone even want to _touch _you? Especially Blaine? " he said rudely and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Because once Blaine is filled with pop and sugary treats he likes to cuddle."

"yeah well with me, all it takes is a few beers just to have him fuck me,"

Kurt took a deep breath and stood up. The brunet gave his best bitch glare towards Josh then walked off back to the field.

Blaine came out 8 minutes later showered and dressed back up in his ripped jeans and Letterman jacket "Ready to go?" he asked the taller teen and gave him his best smile.

Kurt blushed and nodded "Ready," he said, and started walking towards the parking lot.

Blaine smiled brightly and looped his arm through Kurt's. Kurt looked down at him and offered a small smile. It reminded Blaine of the day he had helped Kurt with the bullies in second grade, and how they walked off together, arms looped through each others and smiling.

"So your place or mine?" Kurt asked as he got into Blaines car, leaving his navigator in the parking lot for the weekend.

"Well, my mom has gone away with some friends for the weekend, so we could go to my place."

Kurt nodded "Okay perfect! Do you have popcorn and candy at your place or do we need to stop.

Blaine grinned and looked over a the brunet "It's like you don't even know me!"

Kurt chuckled and shook his head. "To your house we goooo!"

Blaine began driving and turned on the radio, looking for a station to listen to. He finally found his favourite station and waited for the commercials to be over.

"_Up next is Perfect by Pink" _The man on the radio said, then the opening bars of the song came on. Blaine smiled over at Kurt and began singing.

_Made a wrong turn, once or twice._

_Dug my way out blood and fire._

_Bad decisions, that's alright._

_Welcome to my silly life._

Once Blaine had found out that Kurt was depressed and cutting, he tried to reassure Kurt that he was still perfect. Blaine had tried for weeks to make Kurt laugh or just smile because he couldn't stand to see his friend so upset. Blaine had went with Kurt and Burt the day Kurts father had taken him to the doctors, and on the way there this song came on and Blaine sang it to Kurt in the car and finally after weeks Kurt had cracked a smile, and since then this has been their song.

Kurt smiled and began singing as well.

**Mistreated, Misplaced, Misunderstood, **

**Miss "no way, its all good"**

**It didn't slow me down.**

**Mistaken always second guessing, **

**under estimated look I'm still around**

_**Pretty Pretty please, **_

_**don't you ever ever feel**_

_**like you less than, less than perfect.**_

_**Pretty, Pretty please**_

_**If you ever, ever feel**_

_**Like you're nothing, **_

_**you are perfect to me.**_

Both boys sang for a few more minutes, smiling at each other. Once the song ended Blaine reached across the centre console and grabbed Kurt's hand and whispered "You're perfect to me"

Kurt gave a squeeze to Blaine's hand and wiped away a few tears that had fallen. "As long as I'm perfect in someones eyes,"

* * *

Kurt plopped on Blaines bed "so what movie this time?" he asked and looked up at Blaine from where he was sitting on the bed next to Kurt.

"Anything you want." he told Kurt and grabbed his bags of candy and pop, and handing the 2L bottle of diet coke to Kurt, and grabbing the bottle of rootbeer for himself then sat on the pillows and waited for Kurt to put in a movie.

Once Kurt had picked a movie and put it in the DVD player he went up and laid down next to Blaine.

"Really Kurt? UP?" He asked and wrapped an arm around Kurt, pulling him closer to cuddle (only because Blaine liked to cuddle during movies)

"what? Its a good movie." he told blaine and rested his head on the curly headed boys chest.

"I'm not arguing that its a bad movie I'm just saying we've watched this at least 50 times this year,"

Kurt chuckled. "51 times actually!" he joked and watched the movie.

Once the movie had finished Kurt and Blaine began getting ready for bed.

"Hey, could I borrow a pair of pyjama pants?" Kurt asked Blaine and looked up from his over night bag. "I must've forgotten mine a home or something,"

Blaine smiled at Kurt and threw a pair of plaid PJ bottoms at the other teen. Kurt skillfully caught them and began to change. They have been friend for so long that they didn't mind changing in front of eachother.

Blaine changed into a pair of pyjama bottoms, similar to Kurt's, and took off his shirt and flung it across the room then climbed into the bed.

Kurt climbed into the bed next to him and snuggled into his side. "Blaine?..." he said after a few moments of silence.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah Kurt?" he asked and looked down at him.

"could you maybe...tell Josh to back off? Like just for a week? Just so my wrist can heal. Then he can go back and do whatever the fuck he wants with me..." Kurt said quietly.

"Y-Yeah of course...he told me he wasn't going to bully you anymore," Blaine shifted kurt so he could see him better. "and Kurt, you shouldn't let them toss you around like you're nothing."

"Blaine, when are you going to realize your perfect boyfriend isn't so perfect?" Kurt sat up slightly, but Blaine pulled him back down.

"Kurt, is he still bullying you?" he asked into Kurts ear.

Kurt bit his lip and nodded a little. "today Josh, Karofsky, and Azimo tossed me i-into the dumpster and I hit my wrist off of the side..." He spoke quietly.

Blaine frowned and held Kurt closer. "I'll talk to them again, but there isn't much I can do..."

_you could break up with Josh and love me! _Kurt shouted internally, but on the outside he only nodded. "Thanks Blaine, it means a lot that you care...a-about a loser like me.."

Blaine looked down at Kurt with a shocked expression on his face. "How could I not care about you? You're my best friend!"

Kurt let out a small yawn and nodded again. "Thanks Blainey," another yawn, "I'm just...gonna sleep..now" he said as his eyelids became heavy.

Blaine nodded and kissed his forehead gently "'night Kurt." he said then laid back and let sleep take him over.

* * *

**AN: welp its almost midnight! Hope you liked it. Leave a review and lemme know if there is something you wanna see or just say something to make me happy! (btw my birthday is monday! you could also wish me a happy birthday * wink wink nudge nudge* :D well until next time! XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**AN: should i continue the story? Or should i just delete it? Or should I just end it soon? Lemme know what you think...**

**Dicsclaimer: I do not own glee :( If i did Klaine would make out in every episode and rachel would never sing! also i do not own AVPM *LE SIGH****

* * *

_The strong hands gripped my waist. They squeezed hard on my sensitive pale skin, causing the faceless man to moan loud._

"_So fucking beautiful, you know that?" the man whispered huskily into my ear. He gripped my throbbing cock, causing me to cry out in pleasure._

"_Tell me you're mine!" the unknown man demanded as he squeezed my erect cock, thrusting harder into my prostate. _

"_I-I'm yours B-Blaine!" I yelled as he pounded hard against the sensitive bundle of nerves._

Blaine? _I thought to myself._

"_Oh fuck Kurt! Kurt! Kurt!..."_

"KURT!" Blaine yelled, shaking Kurt. Kurt woke up with a startle. It was all a dream...

Kurt could feel the cum in his boxers. Kurt let out a sigh and laid his head back down.

"K-Kurt...w-were you having a wet dream?" Blaine raised a triangle brow. "you've been practically yelling my name for the past 5 minutes...w-was i-it about me?" he asked as a blush crept onto Kurts pale cheeks.

_SHIT! Shit shit shiiitttt I have to tell him! Oh godddd I wish I could die right now! _Kurt hid his face into Blaine's chest. "Um..." _how am I supposed to answer that!?_

Blaine petted his hair. "Kurt, its okay..." Kurt nodded, still not lifting his head.

"Sorry..." his whisper was muffled by Blaine's bare chest.

Blaine chuckled quietly. "It's fine Kurt. Really."

"this is so humiliating..." Kurt lifted his head and looked at Blaine for a brief second.

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's forehead. That was so not helping Kurt's problem.

"I-I'm just uh...go..to the.." he pointed to the bathroom then jumped out of bed and ran towards it. Kurt shut the door and quickly dropped his pants and boxers. He leaned against the door, closing his eyes tight and grasping his dick in his hand and tugging harshly, trying to keep quiet but letting a small moan escape his lips.

Hearing these beautiful sounds escaping Kurts lips made Blaine become semi-hard. Blaine stuck his hand down his pants, imagining it was Kurt's hand.

Kurt could hear Blaine jerking off. It only made him harder. He sucked a few fingers into his mouth then stuck one up his tight ass. He groaned as he stretched himself open, quickly adding a second finger. He crooked his fingers, looking for his magic spot.

Blaine jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, opening the door and running over to Kurt. He placed his hand on the back of Kurt's neck and pulled in for a harsh kiss that was all teeth and tongue. "Fuck kurt!" he whispered against his lips. "This is pointless! We're both jerking off to the though of the other person while they're right next to you!"

Kurt groaned and looked down at the shorter boy. "W-What should we do...?" Kurt asked breathlessly.

Blaine removed Kurt's fingers from his ass and pulled his hand away from his dick, and replaced it with his own hand. THIS is what Kurt has been dreaming about since he was about 14, Blaine's hand on his erection, pumping hard and fast. Kurt arched into Blaine's touch and tangled his fingers in the ungelled hair.

Blaine groaned, rubbing his thumb over the slit on Kurt's cock, causing him to wither. _What the hell am i doing? What about Josh? Oh god josh! _Blaine squeezed harder, leaning in to kiss Kurt again. "Oh fuck, Kurt!" he whimpered. "S-So close!"

Kurt threw his head back and grabbed Blaine's dick and pumped it, flicking his wrists every now and again. Blaine groaned and leaned into Kurt, coming into Kurts hand. Kurt came seconds later all over Blaine's hand

They both took a few deep breathes, and looked each other in the eyes. Blaine was the first one to speak. "K-Kurt..." he stuttered out. "I-I um..."

Kurt shook his head and kissed him softly, wanting to savour every moment. "Blaine...what does this mean?" he asked quietly.

"We need to talk...B-But lets get cleaned up first." Kurt nodded and walked over to the sink and washed his hands, and began to put his clothes back on.

Blaine walked back out to the bed and put his pants back on. Kurt sat across from him, crossing his legs.

Blaine looked at his best friend. "Kurt, I'm so sorry.." Kurt interrupted him.

"Blaine, no stop! You have nothing to be sorry about. I was the one who had a wet dream. I was the one who went to the bathroom to jerk off. I was the one who liked it. You did nothing wrong... y-you were just helping a friend out with a little problem..."

Blaine frowned and held his hand. "Kurt, I know we have been friends forever, but I don't think "friends" do those kinda things for other friends...Kurt... Kurt, I've liked you since day one. When I saved you from the bullies, and we went back inside and played with your barbies I wanted to be Ken, because barbie and Ken fall in love and live happily ever after, and I wanted that to happen between us, but when we got to high school and I began football, and you joined Glee we kind of went out separate ways. I met Josh, and started dating him, while you just sort of hung around. I don't even know why you hung around. I let everyone treat you like shit. Hell even I treat you like shit!"

Kurt shook his head "Blaine-"

"No Kurt, I know I'm a terrible friend! I would totally understand if you got up and walked out right now,"

Kurt rolled his eyes and leaned over to kiss him. "Boo, shut up!" Kurt knew using an old nickname would make him shut up.

Blaine took a few deep breaths and looked a Kurt. "Do you know how _right _that kiss felt? Kurt, I want to be with you!"

Kurt shook his head and held Blaine's hand. "Blaine, You're with Josh. And what if we broke up? We could never go back to a normal friendship. I say for now..w-we just...don't speak of this, Okay?"

Blaine looked down at their hands and nodded "Alright. Do I have to tell Josh? Because I rather not..."

Kurt sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "I guess that's your choice, but he doesn't like me to begin with, so if you tell him he _will _kill me!"

Blaine chuckled and pulled Kurt into his arms like he has so many times before. "I will do whatever it takes to keep you around! As a friend or even more!"

Kurt sighed again and relaxed into Blaine's touch. "you will never lose me! I promise," He whispered into the crook of Blaine's neck. He inhaled deeply, loving the natural scent of Blaine, which was coffee and mint. It was a strange mixture of scents, but Kurt loved it.

Not long after both boys were asleep.

* * *

Blaine slowly opened his eyes a few hours later. He looked down at Kurt and smiled. He ran his fingers through Kurt's brown, silky hair. Kurt began to hum in his sleep, and slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey, beautiful," Blaine whispered to Kurt. Kurt smiled tiredly and nuzzled his face into Blaine's chest. "Sleep well?"

Kurt nodded and propped his chin up on Blaine's chest, and looked up at him through his eyelashes. "My sleep was amazing! How did you sleep?" He yawned quietly.

So adorable! Blaine thought to himself. He ran his fingers through Kurt's hair again and rested his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "It was alright. I kept replaying what happened earlier in my head. Kurt, it was _totally awesome_!"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Really Blaine? Quoting A Very Potter Musical?"

Blaine grinned and chuckled quietly. "Why not? It was supermegafoxyawesomehot! I could watch it over, and over, and over, and-"

"And over and over and over, I get it!" Kurt smiled, "I still think you look like Darren Criss."

Blaine shook his head. "No way! I am waaay hotter than that guy!" He ran his hand through his ungelled hair, causing the curls to stick up on end.

Kurt shrugged "I dunno, it's pretty close!"

Blaine shook his head slowly. "See, _I _am drop dead gorgeous, and Darren is so-so."

Kurt gasped and placed his hand over his mouth "You did _not _just say my DC is so-so!"

the curly headed boy rolled his eyes, "Fine. He's ight!"

Kurt was satisfied with that answer. He laid his head back down on his chest and closed his eyes. "I wish I could sleep forever!"

"Well you can sleep right now until Sunday night, then you gotta go to your own home and sleep."

"I don't wanna go home!" Kurt whined.

"You have to!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Kurt!"

"Blaine!"

Blaine sighed. "You can't stay here forever!"

Kurt shrugged "I can live in your closet."

Blaine smiled. "You'll have to come out of the closet at some point,"

Kurt giggled. "I have came out of the closet, mister!"

They both laughed for a few minutes. Once they calmed down they stared into each others eyes. Blaine thought of the first moment he realized he was in love with Kurt...

_An ache ran through Blaine. He felt something squeezing his hand, and an angelic voice singing to him. He slowly opened his eyes to reveal the most beautiful 13 year old boy. A small smile crept to his face as Kurt finished singing and stared into his eyes._

"_Blaine!" He squealed and jumped out of his seat to hug his best friend. Blaine groaned in pain but excused it when the amazing scent of Kurt surrounded him. He hugged back weakly, hissing from a pain coming from his ribs. _

"_H-how long have I been here?" Blaine asked tiredly. _

_Kurt let out a long exhausted sigh. "A few days...do you even remember what happened?" he asked and sat on the edge of the bed._

_Blaine shrugged as best as he could. "I remember my dad being drunk, and then he beat me...that's all I remember.." He said quietly._

_The countertenor grabbed his hand again, "Well that's pretty much all that happened...well that and that your mother filed a divorce with you dad." _

_Blaine smiled slightly. "Where is she now?"_

"_She's downtown signing some divorce papers. She'll be back later to come get us." _

_Blaine gazed into Kurt's memorizing blue eyes. "You're the greatest person in the entire world, Kurt," He whispered. _

_Kurt cupped Blaine's bruised cheek and leaned down so their foreheads were touching. "I know!"_

_Blaine chuckled "Full of yourself much?"_

_Kurt just winked as the Nurse put something into Blaine's IV drip, and he drifted back off to sleep._

Blaine kept that moment from 4 years ago running through his mind the rest of the weekend. _Yup I love Kurt Hummel _

AN So once again lemme know what you think. I would love some suggestions of what to do next! Or once again if I should just forget the story and delete it...


End file.
